1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to business solutions management and in particular to systems and methods supporting business transformation techniques and planning. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for modeling business transformation initiatives including estimating comprehensive and diagnostic performance metrics relating to call center functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advances in communications and data processing systems have facilitated the rise of Business Process Outsourcing (BPO) as a vital resource in improving overall business operating efficiency. Under BPO, an outsourcer entity is contracted to perform one or more sub-processes of a client entity's overall business operation. Such outsourced processes are often non-core, logistical or support processes such as human resources, accounting and reporting, etc., in which the efficiency of specialization can be most greatly leveraged.
Business Transformation Outsourcing (BTO) is a type of BPO. Unlike BPO wherein the outsourced process(es) typically undergoes little if any change in regard to fundamental operating metrics and procedures, BTO is directed to selecting and implementing one or more initiatives that define the manner and/or means by which a desired outsourced process will be changed over a period of time. Such transformation initiates are undertaken for a variety of reasons including addressing changing marketplace conditions, conforming to outsourcer resources and conventions, etc. Information technology (IT) plays an increasingly significant role in effectuating such transformation initiatives, particularly in web-based business applications such as on-demand customer service processes.
Call centers are an increasingly important feature of most large business enterprises and includes process, organizational, and technological aspects, making transformation of call center operations particularly complex. Call centers generally comprise the process and associated technology utilized by a business entity to interact with its customers. Call centers (sometimes alternatively referred to as contact centers) generally comprise resources and processes by which customers interact with the company through human agents and/or automated means to communicate or otherwise transact business with the company.
Call center transformation plans, whether implemented via BTO or as part of an in-house program, are often complex, requiring a considerable initial investment in terms of time, resources, and hard costs. It can therefore be appreciated that a need exists for a system and method that address problems related to the complexity inherent in call center transformation programs. The present invention addresses such a need and other needs unresolved by the prior art.